


Finn Wakes Up (Alternate Scene)

by marcelmayfair



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Scene - Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, F/M, Finn/Rey romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelmayfair/pseuds/marcelmayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate scene in which Finn awakens after the duel with Kylo Ren before Rey leaves to start her journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finn Wakes Up (Alternate Scene)

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers for the film, so you're better off reading this after seeing the movie and the particular scene this is an alternate for her. Finn/Rey romance.

     Aside from the beeping of the heart rate monitor nearby and the occasional footsteps of a medic, it was relatively silent within the infirmary.

     Rey was seated at Finn’s bedside, looking down at the young man’s unconscious, yet peaceful face. Her hand rested upon his, gently stroking at the skin she found there with her thumb. There was concern deep within her eyes as she watched him.

     She couldn’t help but think about what had happened back on the Starkiller base the previous day. It was those thoughts that would make her tighten her grip on his hand. She thought about how brave Finn had been when he took on Kylo Ren; it was within that very moment she truly saw how strong and determined he truly was. His strength within that moment truly resonated with her.

     Rey did not want to leave Finn there the way he was, but she had an important task to undertake and she knew she would not be back before he came to. This was the very reason why she was still at his side, trying to stay as long as she could.

     “I can’t leave him like this,” She thought to herself.

     But she knew she had to.

     “We will see each other again,” She told him, her voice a gentle, hushed whisper.

     She released a gentle sigh, pushing herself to get up and get going. She really didn’t want to, but she knew she had to. Her eyes never left his face, even as she hovered over him. Timidly, Rey closed her eyes, leaned down, and pressed a soft, affectionate kiss to Finn’s fuller lips. She allowed her lips to linger against his for a moment longer, then pulled back, opening her eyes to look at his face once more. She brought her other hand against his cheek, caressing his cheekbone softly with her thumb.

     She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against his forehead before standing up straight again. She held onto his hand for a few seconds longer, then released it gently as she turned away. She had to push herself toward the infirmary exit.

     Just as she was almost out the door, she would stop in the doorway when she heard a soft whisper.

     “Rey…”

     Her heart skipped a beat when she recognized the faint whisper. Slowly, she turned around in the doorway and stopped, her eyes wide in disbelief and relief.

     Finn, still laying on the table he had been patched up on, was looking right at her, attempting to reach out to her.

     Great relief sprang to life on her face as she rushed back to him, took his hand.

     “Finn!”

     She cried his name as she gently released his hand so she could cup his cheeks gently. She looked into those beautiful brown eyes of his, tears forming within her own blue orbs.

Finn was barely able to lift his arm, but he did it anyway, and wrapped it around Rey’s waist as best as he could, holding her close. He was barely able to get another word out before he felt Rey’s lips upon his. A weird, yet not so weird feeling filled his stomach once he felt her lips on his; it was if… butterflies were fluttering around within his gut. It was a new experience, but he was sure he liked it.

     Finn pressed his lips against hers in return, kissing her back.

     The two of them immediately melted into their kiss and would linger within it until the both of them needed to breathe. Although their lips parted, the two of them were still a mere breath away from one another.

     Rey smiled down at him, tears streaming over her cheeks. She couldn’t express how happy she was that he was awake.

     Finn gave her the best smile he could muster up at the moment and brought a hand up to wipe one of her tears away.

     Rey cupped the back of his hand and held it against her cheek, petting it lightly.

     The two of them were so wrapped up in one another that they would not notice General Organa standing outside of the entrance, watching the two of them. A nostalgic, yet pained smile formed on her lips as she watched them. After a moment, she would turn away, leaving them in peace.


End file.
